Pokemon Ranger & the Lost City of the Sky!
by Jakeshi
Summary: Ash, Iris and Cilan arrive at Sealand City in the Kalifa region to witness the Middle East's World Championships qualifying held by the world famous champion Jakeshi LaVerron only to get much more then expected...
1. Welcome to the world of Pokemon

**POKÉMON RANGER**

**& THE LOST CITY OF THE SKY**

* * *

><p>Welcome to the land where humans like you and me live and coincide with mysterious and magical beings we call Pokémon! From the traditional region of Kanto to the busy mecha of Unova and then to the famous royal region of Emporon, Pokémon are there though-out in every day to day life. Competing in sports and events including Pokeball, Musicals and the faithful Pokémon Battle where everyone bonds with their very own Pokémon as friends and partners for life. Such as the very successful trainer for Pallet town in the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum, along with dragon master to-be Iris and Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan. This group will solve and conquer every obstacle faced.<p>

But as timing is key in the battles and life; disruptions in this infinite line must be fixed by one being. People have searched for his castle for ages trying to seduce his power to their selves. Yet only one person will go as far as to try and eliminate _Tempus Dominus_...

* * *

><p>Pokemon Ranger &amp; the Lost City of the Sky coming soon...<p> 


	2. Prologue

The stars shimmer in the deep void which is the dark night sky.

It was dark with no light around apart from the specks of white above. The air was thick and dry with heat from the past light building with tension and suspense. The smell of the salty ocean greats everyone to come near it. The moon watched over in curiosity and wonder over the Kalifa region. The Sealand harbor silent and dark, where boats have landed and no one can be seen.

The silence was slowly disturbed by a quiet humming sound gradually getting louder and louder: A mysterious man pulled up to a short pier upon a tiny speedboat going quite slow to prevent sound and attention. The engine suddenly stopped creating an eerie silence. he searched under a large brown sheet before pulling out a large oval metallic grey shell container. Holding it in his two hands hugging onto it for dear life scuttling he along the narrow piers and small bridges to reach the harbour wall. Too high to climb even with both hands free he scans the area to find another way around. The expression that covers his face gave him a scarred yet determined look.

A new figure jumps down from the wall and landed no more than five meters in front of the man. The moon was covered by a flock of clouds making the figure a black silhouette: With only a faint glimmer of light striking across its muzzle, he silently smiled like a Stunfisk transmitting electricity. The man froze at the sight, not knowing what is to come, "Who are you!" he mutters before legging it off to his left: the other gave pursuit staying in the shadows confining his identity to the light. The man's path was obstructed with creates forcing him to run in a different direction going through a canyon of high stacks of metal and wooden containers. The shadow leaped up above the maze and jumped from stack to stack tracking the mouse in the maze. Creating a small light blue ball in the palm of his hands he lunges it to a large precarious stacked create above the maze causing it to fall onto the ground in front of the mysterious man stopping him going any further.

The shadow jumped down once again blocking of the only other exit route.

The moon finally awakens from behind the clouds and the silhouette becomes visible: The shadow was a tall grey bipedal fox with a huge bulb of flowing red and black hair tied up with a glowing aqua band. Its chest was coved in a cushion of black fur and his crimson ears were pointed back either side of its mane. Sharp like a knife's blade his hands and feet were all lined with three crimson claws. His eyes and mouth were lined with tribal-joker style markings; but this visit was not joke indeed. This Pokémon was no doubt the illusion-fox Pokémon, Zoroark.

"Wha... What do you want?" The man asked still holding tightly to the casket.

"Zor... You know what I want... Soven" The Zoroark said with a very posh well pronounced accent.

"What! A Pokémon that can talk!" Soven jumped in shock as he backed up to the fallen container, "Well you can't have this you foul beast!" he said rising the object above him.

The Pokémon smirked once again, "Well then I will have to take it from you"

Zoroark's eyes glew a bright blue and his arms began to glow an eerie crimson aura before he thrusted his claws into the ground creating a horrifying pink and red shockwave blasting the surrounding steel and wooden containers away along with Soven who was catapulted high into the air; he fell flat onto the ground, motionless and out cold, yet still holding onto the oval casket. The Zoroark ran over and knelt down to the ground placing his long grey and crimson ear over his mouth. Relived to hear his pulse- he was not dead. The Illusionsus Pokémon slipped the casket from his arms. The arm twitched to this movement and Soven groaned, slowly leaning up rubbing the back of his head; He opened his eyes to see the dark and silenced harbour a mess with broken creates, containers and cargo. Looking to his side he found nothing there, getting restless to losing his casket he jumped up to survey the area for the thief.

The Zoroark, panting behind some still standing creates, looked over to the determined man who was walking away in the opposite direction. Zoroark glimpsed down into his claws to find the casket in his possession. Quietly, he sprinted away out of the harbour...


	3. Champion Jakeshi! Champion Raja!

"Come on, we are going to miss the bus!" Ash said running along a sandy and dusty path running alongside a long and empty road in the middle of the desert. Pikachu held on tight perched on his shoulder.

The air tasted hot and thick with particles of sand and dust scattered throughout the sky. The desert looked to be in the middle of a thin orange fog due to the wind whipping up the sand from either side of the old and battered main road. Walking through the desert was a nightmare; you sink into patches of the sand not being able to see your foot for a while.

"Wait up ash!" Iris said running close behind Ash with her Axew in her long purple hair being followed by Cilan who was also trying to keep up.

"Hang on, Ash!" he calls

"The bus is just up ahead!" Ash called seeing the old and rusty bucket of bolts just in front of him, "Hurry!"

The last passenger got onto the bus before it sped of into the distance leaving Ash choking in the sand and dust from the rear.

"We missed it" he said as Iris and Cilan caught up to him

Ash's Pikachu looked sad too, "Pika Pika..."

"Don't worry Ash" Iris said in a caring attitude, "There will be another chance..."

"Iris is right, I'm sure we will get your chance to meet him" Cilan assured

"But we were so close..." Ash got up and straightened his hat in determination, "Your right, there will be another chance"

"Hey!" Iris shouted looking into the distance, "There is a car coming this way!"

Ash and Cilan turned around to face the road. It was a sporty volcano orange sports car (A McLaren MP4 12C from England to be precise). The shining car pulled up to the lost and odd looking group and the black tinted window rolled down. There was a pale, blue haired young adult behind the wheel.

"Need a lift?"

"Jakeshi LaVerron!" Ash said poking his head through the small window,

"Yes that's me. I take it you are going to the Sealand City tournament?"

Iris pulled Ash's head out of the window and poked her head through going all starry eyed, "Yes we are Mr. LaVerron..."

"Please just call me Jakeshi"

Iris went all floppy in disbelief to see Jakeshi close up in person. The teen looked very confused

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Cilan asked

"Yes, it is fine, Get in"

Once all in Jakeshi put his foot down and raced along the road, passing the old bus and into the city of Sealand.

* * *

><p>Upon driving up to the Sealand stadium Jakeshi stopped the car by the entrance for Ash and the others to get out.<p>

"Here, take these" Jakeshi said handing Cilan some tickets, "three tickets on me, they are also backstage passes so don't be afraid to come and join be in the green room after"

"Thanks, we will be there!"

Iris barged Cilan out of the way, "I will make sure I will be there" turning starry eyed once again

"Great!" Jakeshi then turned to Ash, "Oh, and Ash, I will love to have a battle with you later too! See you later"

Jakeshi then drove off behind the stadium.

"Great, special guests for the Emporon Champion!" Cilan said looking at the tickets before Iris snatched them off him

"Were on the front row!" Iris hugged her tickets tightly, "I will be close enough for him to ask me out for a date!.."

"Err... Iris?" the Pokémon connoisseur stuttered in confusion, "Are you ok today?"

"Of course Cilan!" Iris then turned with a serious expression, "It's every girls dream to go out with a British boy! And Jakeshi LaVerron is one the hottest..." She went all sloppy again

Cilan now silenced and embarrassed holding the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Three shady figures were watching over them in the glass stadium building, "I knew they would be here" Jessie said taking all of the glory.<p>

"And it looks like one of the twerps has the hots for that English Champion" James said in a quiet voice.

"Yer, and we are only be a few steps away from their and two champion's Pokémon for the taking!"

"Meowth..." James looked down to the short cat Pokémon, "You do know that these are champions you are planning to take from"

"So what? What are they going to do when we have all of their Pokémon?"

"I don't know, but from some of Team Rocket's sources we believe that the Emporon Champion- Jakeshi LaVerron is a Pokémon Ranger..."

"So what"

Jessie explained, "Apparently he is a BRS Elite, one of the best and skilled rangers in the world"

"Hmm... Let's continue this plan and figure out the rest when we get there"

* * *

><p>"Quickly! The Tournament is about to start!" Ash said running down to the front row of the stadium immediately followed by Cilan and Iris.<p>

"Phew... We just made it" Cilan said panting

"Well we would have gotten here sooner if we went to one of those restaurants instead of letting you take ages to cook!"

"Look, it hasn't even started yet!" Cilan complained

Above them, Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth hid themselves between the crowds.

"So do you think we should proceed with the plan?" Jessie asked cautiously

"What do you think?" the scratch cat Pokémon replied

James interrupted, "Well there are so many people, two champions, a news crew and half a ton of security that can make us wanted across the globe, we could finally land up in jail!"

"What's the use, your right when you put it that way" Meowth begins to rethink his plan, "But we will get those two Chump's Pokémon and the twerp's..."

"Hey, Cilan, back when Jakeshi gave us those tickets, he mentioned my name?" Ash looked at him in wonder, "I never told him my name did I?"

"No, I don't think so" Cilan pondered, "I guess we can ask him later when we go back stage"

"Shh!" Iris silenced, "It's about to start!"

A woman with ginger hair stood up on a high platform near the battle pitch with a microphone in one hand, she is followed by a TV crew.

"Welcome everyone to the BBC where we are following the Legendary British Champion Jakeshi LaVerron on his quest to find the best of the best to form the World Masters and the New-Lea region's League. You are watching; The Britannia League!"

This was live on the monitors at each end of the stadium. Everyone fell silent to watch this world wide show.

"Just before we aired we interviewed Jakeshi LaVerron to find out about the construction of the New-Lea region and both leagues, this is what he had to say..."

The screen then flickered over to Jakeshi LaVerron in front of a Green, Blue and White background plastered with the Title, 'The Britannia League- BBC'.

"First of all we would like to thank you for you time to speak to us..."

Jakeshi responded instantly, "No no, the pleasure is all mine"

"So the question everyone is asking is who have you picked to be in the World Masters so far?"

Jakeshi's face lit up with a smile, "Well you know I cannot say, you would have to wait until these tournaments finish first and then give me and my panel time to decide, but yes we have already picked a few, but I am not allowed to say who despite my desperation to announce them now"

"What about the New-Lea region's League? Have you decided who will participate in being a Gym leader or be selected for one of the Elite four?"

Jakeshi rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "Well as you know, the Diamond League- or its formal name; The New-Lea league- is open to everyone around the world who is willing to move to the newly discovered Island of New-Lea. The contest for this will be held soon after the World Masters are announced and the Britannia Stadium is completed which will be pretty soon"

"And as you just mentioned, the Britannia stadium is close to completion, can you give us an idea on the rest of New-Lea?"

"Well, Britannia City is scheduled to be the last of the cities to be completed on the island as it will be the largest city in the world at this point in time and we have only just started on the Britannia Starscraper, what will be the tallest man-made structure on Earth, taking the title from The Kalifa region's Kalifa tower" Jakeshi paused to catch his breath before continuing, "Other than that, New Empire and New Castalia are almost completed, with the City of Cannel to be completed shortly, other towns and smaller cities have yet to start construction"

"And what about the environment and Pokémon on this island, surely all of this disruption is harming their habitat?"

"Not to worry, we have taken everything into consideration and all Pokémon have not been touched or harmed in anyway. The cities, towns and buildings are all especially designed to co-side with nature and not pollute it in any way shape or form. Most of New-Lea will be run off of off-shore and mountainous wind farms, solar, tidal and hydrogen energy methods"

"Thanks for your time and we hope to see a great opening battle"

"Thank you"

The screen then pulled away back onto the live correspondent by the side of the battling pitch, "And that was Jakeshi LaVerron earlier when he arrived here. Now we hope this 17 year old champion and media celebrity will give us a great spectacle for us to talk about in the opening battle against champion Raja of the Kalifa region!"

The crowd roared as Raja, a wise man with a thick black beard and black sunglasses, walked into the stadium in a white robe waving to the crowed and his dear fans.

"I love you people!" Raja stopped in front on the battling pitch waiting for his challenger, and opponent.

The crowd went silent waiting for Jakeshi... Everyone stared desperately at the entrance which he was supposed to come out from.

"Who are we waiting for?"

Iris looks to the seat beside her to find Jakeshi just sitting there with a blank expression.

"Jakeshi!" Iris screamed with joy and the crowd joined in with a great roar!

Jakeshi jumped out of his seat and onto the battle field, "Top of the afternoon. Now let's get this battle underway!" He had a tall and heroic stature for a seventeen year old. His hair was blue and large- Spiked forward. A crimson scarf topped his long white trench coat to finish and complete his look.

"I love you Jakeshi" screamed Iris, Ash and Cilan looked and stared in embarrassment.

"Heatmor go!" Raja cried throwing a brown and burgundy anteater out

"Ha, jolly good ol' chap!" Jakeshi threw out a pearl white premier ball, "Caliburn, time to cool things off!" The premier ball opened up to reveal a wise and broad water horse Pokémon, easily giving Jakeshi the advantage.

"Heatmor, show them that no British fool with conquer our territory! Hit them with Flamethrower!"

A huge bursting flame erupted from Raja's Heatmor and flew straight for Jakeshi's Samurott- Caliburn!

"Caliburn deflect it with Dragon Tail!"

The flaming heat wave struck Caliburn's glowing fanned tail reflecting it off burning Jessie and James' hat's clean off.

Raja went furious "Gahh!"

"Now counter with Hydro Cannon!"

"Wha'!" Raja and his Heatmor went wide eyed in fear as Caliburn quickly fires supersonic gushing water at the firery anteater powerful enough to burst a hole through steel wiping Heatmor clean out!

"How could this be! In one hit, and the focus sash didn't do anything!"

Jakeshi returned his Samurott whilst Raja was muttering to himself.

"No matter. Volcarona set this battle alight!"

"Parol, put Volcarona in the Past!"

From Raja's end came a true powerful force from the sun, a huge six winged firery orange, white and pale blue moth floating in midair. And from Jakeshi came Parol of the Past, a small light blue spirit with a crimson scarf and white flat-cap, small in comparison to its opponent.

"Volcarona use Silver Wind!"

"Parol, take the hit!"

Raja's Volcarona created a cold wind ridden with a sharp silvery powder. Parol could do nothing to defend against this but to take the hit.

"Attack back with Psychic!"

Parol focused his mind on the foe's Volcarona and attacked it with a odd wave, yet this move did not do much damage due to type difference.

"Ha ha!" Raja smiled behind his glasses, "Being a champion you should know type difference!"

"I do off course" Jakeshi replied

The Kalifa champion continued, "Even if you don't know what type new Pokémon are you should be able to guess"

"Volcarona is a Fire and Bug, now let's get back into this battle!"

"Volcarona, blast them away with Hurricane!"

"Parol, counter with Mirror Move!"

Volcarona began to flap its six firery wings creating a hugely powerful wind storm at the Past Pokémon. Parol copied and used the exact same move to counter. The two forces of wind counter attacked each other.

Jakeshi's face lit up, "Parol, focus all of the wind on the centre of Volcarona's wind then expand outward!"

Parol's wind did just that and forced the Sun Pokémon's wind outward creating a gap to cause critical damage to the Foe.

"How dare you!" Raja got even more frustrated

"You used a move you were weak against- Flying beats Bug!" Jakeshi said smugly

Raja skipped the trash talk and focused on the battle at hand.

"Tyranitar K.O with Crunch!"

Jakeshi and Parol didn't have time to react as the huge green rocky monster as it charged forward and bit down hard onto Parol with amazing power and strength knocking the poor spirit in one hit.

"Well done Parol, you served me well" The Emporon champion said retreating the past Pokémon, "Sceptile, you can win this one easily!"

A large green forest lizard arose from his' premier ball to take the stage with Tyranitar.

"Now, let's dance! Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile roared pushing the ground creating huge tree trunk vines that constrict and penetrate Raja's Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar try to get free from the vines then attack with flamethrower at full force and don't hold back!"

Jakeshi jumped back in fear. The flames hit the immobilized Sceptile. "Take the hit!"

Sceptile soon gained mobility whilst in a firery blaze. Absorbing some of the power of the blaze he countered with Dragon pulse.

"That's my boy!"

The purple swirl of ancient energy propelled its self towards the Armor Pokémon cloaking it in the burst. Tyranitar flopped onto the ground- knocked out.

"Again!" Raja cried, "I am not letting this happen!"

"Come on, I am really enjoying this!" Jakeshi said returning Sceptile, "Thanks buddy, have a good rest"

"Drapion!" Throwing out a plain Pokeball

"Latios, I chose you!"

Drapion, a huge purple semi-scorpion with two huge built arms, tipped with two white claws on each. This Pokémon you do not want to walk into on a dark night, nor in broad daylight.

Latios, a small supersonic fighter jet shaped Pokémon- The male blue version of the red female Latias. A very curious Pokémon.

"Latios use Ice beam!"

The beam of freezing cold matter crashed up against the foe's Drapion freezing parts of its body. Although this did critical damage, Drapion still had enough energy to brake off the hard ice confining him.

"Use Toxic Drapion!"

Jakeshi's Latios became enshrouded in Poison, biting away from him every second.

"Use Ice beam one more time!" Jakeshi cried

Latios fired his' Ice beam once again, but did not conceal Drapion in Ice this time, but weakened him further.

"Latios, he looks pretty weak, don't give up now!" Jakeshi cheered on his friend

"Drapion, prove that they are the weak one! Attack with Venoshock!"

A eerie poisonous aura hovered off of the Ogre-Scorpion Pokémon and aroused around Latios, pouring deep into its skin, the added effect from the earlier poison made it even worse. Latios- hovering before is lying on the ground trying to resist the overwhelming treat of poison.

"Latios, hold on, we are not going down without a fight!" Jakeshi looked onto the foe's Drapion, "He's weaker then you! One more hit and he will be down, then you can have a rest. Latios, use Dragon pulse!"

Latios, forgetting its infected wounds focused all of his energy on one final pulse of mighty power. This burst of power posed a huge threat. As this great power closed in on Drapion its eyes widened to its fate. A large plume of smoke and Drapion was down.

"Well done, Latios, you disserve a rest"

Latios rubbed it's face on Jakeshi's cheek. Jakeshi returned him to his Pokeball, ready to be replaced by another.

"Lucario, Your up!"

Lucario, a royal knight of its kind- Loyal and friendly yet wise and strong. Lucario is a tall navy and black wolf who can sense and use aura. It is hard to change or distract its mind.

Raja started to trash talk again in an attempt to bring up his confidence and to lower the British teen's self-esteem, "Ha, I have beaten this one, Mandibuzz!"

A dark bone vulture, its quick temper and attitude reflects on its appearance. Its sharp eye sight and powerful beak allows it to rule in an arid desert.

"Lucario- With only two to go lets blow them out of the sky with Aura Sphere!"

Jakeshi's Lucario began to charge its aura into a small spherical shape in the palms of its hands before launching it to air born bone vulture.

"Mandibuzz dodge it!"

The Mandibuzz couldn't get out of the way in time and took critical damage from the hit

"Ha, Aura Sphere always hits" Jakeshi felt a bit cocky, "Being a champion you should know about secondary and added affects of moves!"

Raja had nothing to say to this but gritted his teeth in anger, "Mandibuzz! Lucario is a fighting type- takes it out in one hit with Brave Bird!"

Jakeshi grinned secretively as the foe's dark bird Pokémon clocked its self with blue and red light before spearing it's way towards Lucario who stood proud and strong ready for his next command

"Lucario, before impact, knock them to the ground with Cross Chop!"

Lucario took stance after receiving his order, Mandibuzz went wide eyed and wanted to avert her decent but thought of the consequences from her master.

"A Pokémon trainer never normally has the strength through brute power to become champion, but obviously that rule did not apply when you became champion of Kalifa, but it has all changed in this new wave, this new generation of Pokémon champions. The next generation of world class trainers will arise thanks to me- most of which have a strong trust and companionship with their Pokémon. These new champions and world masters will eliminate your old-fashioned training methods!" Jakeshi took stance.

"There is nothing wrong with my training methods!" Raja was at the brink of exploding, "Mandibuzz do as your told and take this British teen down into the sands of Kalifa!"

Jakeshi smiled one last time, "Oh, and you should get your type effectiveness sorted, Lucario is Fighting and Steel, not making it resistant to flying type attacks"

The bone vulture collided in a big plume of smoke and was planted into the ground, Lucario skidded back a few feet but was however unharmed.

"One more to go!" The British teen shouted cheerfully, "Amazing job Lucario. Have a great rest!" and retuned the blue crusade to his premier ball.

"Garchomp, this Brit' has forgotten the feeling of losing for a long time" Raja commented, "Let's show him what it feels like!"

The stubborn and harsh champion then let go of his final Pokeball- A black and gold Luxury ball. This created a huge purple and red land-shark dragon with a gigantic roar!

"No entry needed..." Jakeshi flicked his final and most pried premiere ball up into the air, "tell this idiot that he hasn't been short listed for the Middle East Master!"

The crowd all gasped and all the cameras turned to Jakeshi releasing his final premier ball up in to the air. Jakeshi emitted a mysterious blue glow around him as the spherical object started to fall. As the ball neared Jakeshi he grasped it making him glow red before throwing it at sonic speed into the battle arena.

"Oracion, I chose you!"

A huge white striped bird burst from the pearl premier ball- very grand as a Legendary Pokémon should.

"No bird will beat me!"

"Oh, you must brush up on your history Raja, Oracion- the Legendary Peace Pokémon was thought to have stopped both world war one and two, and a few more historic events. Oracion helped me become who I am today, and like you said, I have barely lost a battle, every battle I did with Oracion however, I have won!"

Raja awaited the battle to begin and ignored his lecture

"So Raja, you think your training method is out dated, I became friends with Oracion using my method, do you think your time is finally up?"

"Shut up and Battle! Garchomp, attack with Dragon rush!"

"Oracion, use the air coming of his attack to dodge!"

The purple dragon went all out swiping with his great, heavy tail at Oracion, but every time missing as the gust of wind coming off was used to dodge all attacks. This carried on for a whole minute of worth of repetitive Dragon Rush before Raja gave a determined command.

"Garchomp, go all out with Hyperbeam!"

"Oracion- you know what to do"

"Now attack!"

The Mach Pokémon then let lose a damaging amount of power focused all onto one point- Oracion"

"Now go Oracion!"

Oracion jumped up and dived on top of the powerful beam

"Oracion, Use spin ball!"

Starting to roll, gaining speed from the ever strong and fast Hyperbeam he started to roll forward slowly. Garchomp began to lose his breath and the powerful harsh beam concluded and Oracion was still spinning in mid air at high speed.

"Fire!"

Oracion launched its self from midair at the foe's Garchomp at sonic speed. The Spinball shredded damage from Garchomp severely.

"Garchomp, knock it off and attack with Hyperbeam!"

Knocking off Oracion from its Spinball he launched a heavy Hyperbeam once more towards the sky where Oracion was flung. The Peace Pokémon took damage but used the direction of this attack to his advantage propelling him up in to the air.

"Oracion, used Sky Blitz!"

Oracion span downward in another spin ball emitting a strong white glow, and sawed its way to Garchomp. After knocking it back and into the ground Oracion jumped out of its ready for its next command.

Jakeshi's red glow turned into a blue once more, "Oracion, counter with Leaf blade!"

Oracion quickly turned it's grey & green stripes to a solid green and turquoise before making his wing glow a mysterious green. The foe's Garchomp was still lying on the ground trying to get up, immobilised from his previous attack. With Oracion's glowing wing he swiped numerous times with a grassy energising blade.

"Garchomp get up now and attack back with Dual Chop!"

Oracion dodge both violent attacks with swift and light movements.

"Counter with Aura Sphere"

One cold hit close range Knocked Garchomp out from Critical damage.

Jakeshi's blue flame mysteriously disappeared and Raja dropped to the floor. The crowd went wild as the battle concluded. Raja returned his last Pokémon and ran off into the tunnel behind him.

"And now let the Kalifa tournament begin!" Jakeshi said razing the crowed as the first two competitors approached the battle field.

The following battles entertained the crowd for the next two hours competing to be nominated to be the Middle East World Master.

The tournament concluded shortly and Jakeshi disappeared from the Battle field after refereeing and judging the competition. Iris jumped over the high wall into the battle field after Jakeshi.

"Hey wait, Jakeshi!"

Ash jumped out of his seat to call the wild girl, "Iris!"

"Don't worry Ash, she has her pass" Cilan said holding the keen trainer back, "We will go backstage that way" he said pointing to the tunnel up above the stands.


End file.
